


Boys will be boys

by malfoysamortentia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Face Slapping, Howard is abusive, I wanted to write an happy one, It's the music's fault, M/M, No just kidding it's actually kinda angsty?, kinda sad, strangely not in a sexual way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoysamortentia/pseuds/malfoysamortentia
Summary: Tony Stark has anxiety problems and he could use some help.





	Boys will be boys

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: the word "fa**ot" is used at the end of the story. Homophobia.

Going back to school was the worst. Sure, Tony is rich and he ain’t ugly either, but he’s unable to make friends; everybody seems to enjoy laughing at him because of his chemistry tees instead of laughing with him. Sometimes, when the pain is too much and he just can’t breathe anymore, he hides in the chess laboratory, conscious that no one could ever find him there because no one uses that room anymore.

He wants someone to talk to, desperately, because it’s getting too damn hard, but the only response he got from his father when he tried to talk to him was _“boys will be boys”._

That’s how he finds himself hidden in that room on the third day of school: he’s sixteen and completely alone. Despite his efforts, he ends up sobbing.

“Hmm is someone in here? Do I have to call someone?” His heart rate increases at the speed of light, his lungs unable to process the air he’s breathing.

“God no, please no” he stutters. Tony tries to stand up, shaking, cheeks flustered. The new guy is right in front of him.

“I didn’t want to scare you, I’m sorry. It’s just… I saw you enter here, and you looked like you needed someone” more like, he looked pathetic, as Howard loved reminding him. “I’m Stephen, by the way, and this is probably the worst moment ever to introduce myself, God I really don’t know what to do to help you… maybe some water?” Tony nods, grateful.

“Here, drink it slowly” Stephen says, coming back.

His voice is soothing. It reminds him of when he was little, and his father was still somehow interested in him, he would always tell him stories about how he met his mother and Tony could really use some affection right now.

“I’m Anthony, by the way, but no one calls me like that. You can call me Tony” he finally says. 

“Well, hi Tony, it was a pleasure meeting you.”

***

“Oh my God Stephen you can’t be serious! Rachel? Man, she can hardly form a full sentence. I can’t believe you chose her!” Tony smacks him on the shoulder, it’s just… unbelievable!

“Shut up, Tony, stop trying to make me feel guilty. It’s just a literature project. Not like I’m gonna ask her out or something.”

“Yeah but you know how hard literature is for me…”

“Okay, first, don’t use the puppy eyes on me: it won’t work. Second, you should really stop saying you’re not good at something when the truth’s just that you’re not interested in literature. At all.” 

This was legit, but Tony doesn’t like being wrong. At all. 

“So, let’s put it this way. If you stop complaining about Rachel, I’ll come with you to that mega event your father is hosting.” Tony looks at him and grunts, but Stephen knows he’s on the right path. He tries to smack his shoulder again, but it’s like he has no control on his hand anymore. His fingers linger on the hem of Tony’s shirt. Tony is staring at him, and there’s something in his eyes he can’t read: they’re challenging him. They’re now the deepest shade of brown he’s ever seen. He could easily get lost in that stare that he thought he knew so well.

After that it’s like a rush of blood to the head: his thoughts mix up, his hands are trembling, was it already this hot in here? Stephen lets go, and his mind shuts everything else out.

***

“So, it’s MIT, isn’t it?” Stephen is sitting cross-legged on Tony’s bed while the brunet packs his clothes.

“Yeah, I think so” there’s something wrong in this. He shouldn’t feel sadness, he’s been wanting to go to MIT since he was a child, but just the thought of leaving this place makes him feel dizzy. How is it possible to hate a place this much, and at the same time never wanting to go away? It’s not a difficult question, the answer is Stephen and Tony knows this well, it’s just… complicated. “Anyway, I’ll be back on Tuesday, I’m just gonna visit the campus, see if I like it. Get a sweater. You know, things like that.” Stephen nods.

“God, I’ll miss you so fucking much. I could come to MIT, too.”

“I’m not so sure it’d be helpful, if you want to become a surgeon. But you could always end up being a mechanic for Stark Industries when I’ll inherit this empire.”

“Oh, shut the fuck up. Come here, give me a kiss!”

It’s a soft kiss. A gentle kiss. 

They’re both too into it to hear the door open.

“YOU BETTER GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I CATCH YOU, OR I’LL RUIN THAT ANGEL FACE OF YOURS, FAGGOT!”

“Dad no, please no…” Tony can’t finish the sentence, cause a slap hits him right in the face.

“So, you told me you were studying, while the truth was you were here fucking each other’s ass? Well I’ve got news for you: remember when you said you wanted more independence? You’re free. I want you out of this house before dinner. I raised a Christian kid, not a fucking sodomite.”

Tony is left crying on the floor and he just knows it: he has lost everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello everybody, hoped you'd read the last of me, didn't you?  
> So this is kind of a funny story: this was meant to be a fluffy, happy, heart warming story. Then I turned Spotify on and it struck my mood, so we ended up with this awful thing. Guess I could stop writing.  
> To all my frens in the LGBTQ+ community: I hope this wasn't hurtful? I tried to write it as light as possible. As a bi person, it seemed fine to me but feel free to let me know.


End file.
